Thomas Gorsuch
Thomas Gorsuch (August 24,1991- February 5, 2019) was an American Grammy Award winning musician most known for being the drummer of the multi-genre band The Chewannabies as well as countless bands and writes and performs parodies. With DCT Main Article: DCT'' Gorsuch started his music life in a trio called DCT in which he played Bass Guitar. He left the band, however for personnel reasons and to accomplish other goals. Kopper XYZ ''Main Article: Kopper XYZ For the short span of a year, Gorsuch played for the band Kopper XYZ. He was the drummer. The group ended their run to accomplish recognition in other bands. Tribute Band Main Article:' TRIBUTE Gorsuch also created the virtual tribute band TRIBUTE. Which consist of 4 mythical beings, who pay tribute to famous rock bands. Death Sequence ''Main Article: Death Sequence'' In the video game Rock Band series, Gorsuch was the inspiration for the band Death Sequence drummer also named Thomas Gorsuch. The character is the founding member and current drummer. Outfits: Gorsuch's character has a few signature looks or outfits. 1. X-Box 360 (1): Orange gas mask, black sleeveless with hazard symbol on it, orange-green camoflage pants, and green combat boots. Orange driving gloves. Hair is orange tipped mowhawk. 2. X-Box 360 (2): Black gas Mask, white button up tee with black jacket and tie. Black kakai pants and black combat boots. Black driving gloves. Hair is white tipped Mowhawk. The Chewannabes '''''Main Article: The Chewannabes Since 2009, Gorsuch has been the drummer of his most recent band The Chewannabes and is about to release the bands debut self-entitled album. He also had picked up the Bass Guitar making it a 2 man studio band with still a 4 man line-up for live shows. "Goofy Tom" Gorsuch "Goofy Tom" is the parodist nickname of Thomas Gorsuch, since his years in high school Gorsuch has been writing and performing parodies. Albums: *NOT Even Funny (2008) *Breaking the Laws of Laughter (2011) Trivia *Is the brother of Proclaimed rapper Austin Gorsuch. *In real life he plays drums and Bass left handed, his character in rock band plays them right handed. *Was the only member to be single at the time of his death, his Chewannabe brothers are all married. (Later prooved untrue) *At the time of My Significant Other, Thomas was single, so his addition of the album shows him sitting by a body of water, showing his reflection on the water's surface, perhaps saying that he was his own significant other. *In live shows and music videos, he wears NFL jearsy, the only two teams he never wore a Minnesota Viking or Pittsburg Steeler jersey *One the first Grammy in the Best Drums in a Hard Rock Performance category. *After his death, The Chewanabes first album peaked at number 9 on the Billboard 200, making him the only musician ever to debut all his studio albums at number one on the Billboard 200. *Born in 1991, he was the oldest member of the band. *At 5'11", was the tallest member of the band.